Highschool DxD: Saints Edition
by NightKnightMike
Summary: After the Saints killed Zinyak they attempt to travel back in time to fix the mess, only to end up instead back in time but another dimension. Will the Saint's Survive? Hell Yeah! Saying other wise is practically unwise.


Highschool DxD: Saint's Edition

Previously on Saints Row 4

The Boss and Homies defeat Zinyak and his Empire, afterwards the Boss asked Kin and Matt to build a Time Machine fix everything the was lost!

Saint's Mother Ship (Formerly Zinyaks)

The Boss waited for a long time, only to get frustrated and ask Kinzie

"HOW LONG YOU GONNA TAKE!" He yelled, which Kinzie Responded blandly "We just started..."  
"NOW!" He yelled which than Matt responds "You literally just told us after the intro to this fiction"  
"Oh...Is it done?" Kinzie replies "Yes, actually" Bosses eyes widen at this "WOW, your good!"  
"Thanks!" Said Matt and Kin making them glare at eachother, the Boss broke it up and asked "So lets get everyone rounded up!"

Time Skip

Everyone gathered for the time machine. When everyone was settled the Boss replied "Okay Kin, Start it up"  
Kinzie than pressed the button, zapping everyone away.

Unknown Location

The Boss groaned and got up, he looked everywhere and saw his friend Johnny. Worried he ran over. "Johnny you alright!"  
Gat got up and looked at the Boss until they both stared in suprise. "Uh, Boss did you use Image as Designed?"  
"No, You?" Causing Gat to shake his head. "Sonuvah, KINZIE!" "WHAT!" They Both turned saw a younger Kinzie. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" "I dont know...Let me check" said Kinzie as she whiped out her LT, upon doing so here eyes widen, "CRAP!"  
This Worried the Boss "Kinzie, whats wrong?" "I might have sent us to another dimension" "Say that again" "I might hav" "GOD DAMNIT KINZIE!" "Dont yell at me! Besides its probably Matts Fault!" "MY FAULT!?" everyone turned to him "Yeah you!"  
"I followed the focking instructions as is!" "FUCK YOU!" "FOCK YOU" "ENOUGH!" yelled the Boss causing everyone to shut up and listen. "Fighting wont get us anywhere, Kinzie" "Yeah?" Can you make another Time thingy "Machine?" "Yeah Whatever,  
Time dongle" Kinzie annoyed but sighs "It is possible but hard, Zinyak had the tech and power so it will be WAY different"  
"Good, that's our plan live life, go home okay" causing heads to nod "Good, now we need a base." Gat piped in "And Guns"  
"YES! and Guns, lots and lots of Guns" Kinzie browsed her computer and said "hm, we are in Japan so Guns we be hard to find"  
"Japan? Aint this another demon what ever" "Dime..Whatever yes it is so be ready for anything" "Got it" "Okay sooo...Aha! We can hit the Military Base here, but we need more man power for that" "So we either find the other's or recruit some Saints"  
"Yeah but to do that we need a base" "Can you find something? Preferably abandoned and out of place. "Hm, well there is two a Church and a Mansion" Boss and Gat yelled "CHURCH!" "Why?" "It was how we were founded!" "How fitting...Well here is the coordinates, good luck" Boss looked at Gat "Ready Man?" Gat replies "Hell Yeah"

At Aformentioned Church

Raynare was absolutely ecstatic, she killed Issei, and has the nun at the palm of her hand. Now she just needs to (BASH!) "KNOCK KNOCK!" Raynare looked in suprise "What the?"

Boss POV

He looked around and spotted the HOTTEST CHICK EVER!  
"WOW Gat look at that one!" Gat looked and whistled "Damn she is fine, but there is only one" Causing the Boss to feel bad "Oh dude sorry!" "Nah it's cool" "LISTEN TO ME!

Raynare POV

She was absolutely fuming! These filthy humans dare stare at her like meat and WORSE not listen!  
"LISTEN TO ME" causing them to look at her "How dare you look down on me you filth!"  
"Hey chill out lady" Said the Asian looking man "Yeah, like you should smoke some weed or something shit" said the caucasion one "THATS IT" summoning a spear of light causing the two to back off a bit "DIE!" as she tossed it

Gat POV

"THATS IT" upon that she brought out...what is that "DIE" those words were enough 'SHIT' dodged to the left while the Boss to the Other side "Boss! I will distract her, you fill this Ho with lead"

Boss POV "GOT IT" said the Boss as he cocked his 45 Flecher As Johnny ran towards the "Ho" I fired rounds as planned She took a hit or two before she started attempting to dodge

Raynare

'Shit that hurt! Who are these guys'  
She tossed more light spears at the guy with knives only for him to block and dodge him much to her shock "Stay Away!" in panic she threw them rapidly only to be shot "BULLS EYE!" In pain she crashed into the ground

Gat

I walked towards the woman as she crawls backwards in fear "NO STAY AWAY" She yelled I stopped for a minute and said "Get out"  
She looked at me with suprise "huh really!?"  
I flashed my knife out "Dont let me change my minds"  
She nodded quickly and flew away

Boss

I went up to Johnny and said "So, Wanna remake Purgatory?"  
He looked at me "Fuck Yeah"  
We high fived and began cleaning up the place

Chapter End 


End file.
